lifeinthedreamhousefandomcom-20200213-history
Mission Impawsible/Transcript
(Opening Theme) Barbie: Ken, do you think the pets will be bored while we're out? --Pets asleep-- Ken: Pfft! They only notice us when they hear the can opener. --Barbie and Ken went out. Pets awake-- Blissa (on couch): We never get to go anywhere. Except for walkies. --Taffy and Tawny excited-- Blissa (on couch): Seriously, who walks in this town? --Blissa trying to drive the car. It didn't work out well. Taffy's taking the wheel, Blissa takes the pedals and brakes. They went on the road-- --At the theater, the pets saw Barbie and Ken going in to theater 1. Pets hide in theater 2 which it's movie is Paws-- Barbie: I've been dying to see this! --Barbie and Ken finished watching movie-- Barbie: Oh, Ken. That movie was so romantic! Ken: Nah. You know us guys don't really- oh, yes! That part? When he kissed her goodbye? Heartbreaking! Barbie: I'm just glad we didn't see Paws. That looked super freaky! --Pets finished watching theater 2. Taffy and Tawny were freaked out. Blissa was still the same-- Blissa (on couch): Nah. I've seen worse. I've done worse. --Pets at te mall trying on some clothes. Pets saw Barbie and Ken-- Ken: Super cute Barbie! Hey! *sees outfit just the same as Ken's only female version* How 'bout this one? We could totally match! --Pets pretending to be mannequins. Ken noticed them-- Ken: Pfft! Mannequins these days. So weird. --Pets at lemonadery having snacks. Barbie and Ken shows up-- Barbie: The best lemonadery in Malibu! You sure know all my favorite hangs. --Pets hid under the table. Tawny tries to sip from the straw, accidentally, the straw went in her nose and lemonade went through her nostrils. She went out of control-- --Barbie and Ken having a picnic at the beach. Ken gave a hotdog to Barbie, but Barbie ate all the food they brought having Ken not knowing how did it happen-- Barbie: What? --Pets at the beach tanning themselves. Taffy putting sunblock on Blissa, but squirted too much of it-- Ken: Today's been awesome Barbie. Barbie: It sure has! But let's get home to the pets. --Pets shocked. Ken and Barbie driving off-- Barbie: They've been stuck in the house all day. --Pets went to the car. driving fast to get home before Barbie and Ken. They ran into Barbie and Ken-- Ken: I think we've hit every hotspot on our- --Ken saw them. Ken rubbed his eyes to be sure, but pets were gone-- Ken: Whoa! Sun must've been in my eyes. --Pets went through the frontyard of the neighborhood, causing much destruction. Pets got home just before Barbie and Ken-- Ken: What a day! And the best part, was spending it with you! Barbie: I hope my little gals weren't too miserable while I was gone. Did you miss me? I missed you-ooh! Ken: Bet they just slept all day. Must be nice. --Pets crashed the car on the ceiling. Pets fast asleep-- Transcript Guide